


as far as enemies go, whizzer's not so bad

by screamingbats



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Bittersweet, Frenemies, Friendship, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingbats/pseuds/screamingbats
Summary: it's just he's so damn happy that it makes me so damn mad!(thiiiiis is not ship whizzer is gay gay gay gay but trina/whizzer friend content NEEDS to happen ok listen-)





	as far as enemies go, whizzer's not so bad

"I have to go use the bathroom real quick... you two fine on your own?" Marvin stood up from the small bed, stretching his arms high over his head and heading towards the door. He let one arm collapse to his side, and set the other on the handle of the door.

"Of course, don't get lost in there," Whizzer responded, the corners of his mouth upturned into that incredibly smug smile. I could almost forget the situation at hand, if it weren't for how pale he was, and the way his eyes seemed to sink back into his skull.

"Ha-Ha. Very funny, jackass." Marvin smiled at him, before leaving. He closed the door gently behind him, almost like if it was too loud, Whizzer would fall apart right then and there. And I can't really blame him for feeling that way. It was very clear Whizzer didn't have much more time, being with him felt like balancing porcelain on the top of your head.

I shifted, smoothing out the creases in my skirt and looking around the room awkwardly. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Maybe Marvin shouldn't have left, because I seemed to have forgotten that I used to hate Whizzer with a burning passion, and have never spent a moment alone with the man who took my own ex husband from me.

And even more frustrating, despite all of what happened, all he took from me... I would give anything to see him be the infuriating, frustrating, and incredibly flamboyantly proud man he's always been. Laying in that hospital bed, coughing gently and shivering... All sense of fire in him seemed to be gone. This isn't the man who tormented my every thought.

Yet, ironically enough, he cuts off my train of thought when he suddenly spoke up. "Hey, Trina?"

Oh god. I'm not prepared for this, at all. "Whizzer?"

"I... I'm sorry. I never quite said that, did I?" He smiled sadly. "Sorry for not doing that sooner... I... I really appreciate you coming out here."

I stared at him, speechless.

"... Sorry, too emotional and sappy?"

I shook my head and laughed, looking down. I can't believe I'm tearing up right now. Actually.... scratch that. I can believe it, completely. As much as I wanted to hate him, I shared my life with this man. He's the reason Mendel came to my house, he's the only person Jason would listen to while all of us ran around like headless chickens... How could I ever hate him?

"Apology accepted, Whizzer. But don't go getting all sappy on me again, you hear me?" I smiled and punched him in the shoulder, and he laughed softly, before breaking into coughs. I couldn't help but purse my lips, my forehead creasing in worry.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm okay..." That wasn't true. We both knew it. Nothing was going to be okay... But for now we'll take comfort in the idea of today being alright.

"I have my own apology to make. I'm sorry I never gave you a chance, and got to know you, despite how much of an amazing man you are..." I looked down sadly. But he set a hand on my own, smiling up at me. I could understand how Marvin fell in love with him, because he radiated warmth in every way possible. Even in his last moments, when the whole world seemed frozen.

"I may not have a whole lot of time... But I'm not dead yet, Trina."

"... I know." I smiled too. "We better hurry up and get this friendship thing rolling, huh?"

"Tik-tok, Trina."

We both laughed. Everything, will be alright.


End file.
